Steve Jobs 2013
Steve Jobs was born on Feburary 24th. He grew up in San Fransico, this is also where his biological parents put him up for adoption. He was adopted by Paul and Clara Jobs. The neighborhood where he grew up later became known as Silicon Valley. His neighbors were all interested in electronics and engineering, which peeked his own technological interest. Jobs, when he was old enough enrolled in Reed College. His adopted parents had promised his biological parents that he would get a college education. However, after only a semester Jobs dropped out of college. He was more interested in other things then his actuall classes. A few years later Jobs returned home in search of a job. A young video game maker took pity on him and hired him. With the money he made from his job he was able to take a trip to India with his college buddy. It was there where he found enlightenment and peace in the budhist religion. He came back to the States with a new found clarity but also, delusions of grandor. Soon after, on April 1st 1976 Apple Computer was created (allaboutstevejobs.com). When Apple was staretd it was run out of Jobs' garage. Over the next few months, with the motivation from fellow competiors Jobs got investors and his company began to grow. Quicly Apple became an American success story, prof that a good product speaks for itself. Apple crushed its competion and quickly made the founders millionares. A short four years after the company launched Jobs was estimated $200 million, he was only twenty-five years old at this time (forbes.com). Through some ups and downs Jobs took on a personal project called Macintosh in 1981. the idea behind it was supposed to be an easy to use appliance anyone could opperate. It took three extreamly productive years from Jobs to develop Macintosh. Jobs thought that Macintosh would be the saving grace of Apple. Eventually Jobs was edged out of Apple, his only title was as chairman of the board. He was devestated, Apple was his life and he was losing it. After a few less successful projects, he beame a part of Pixar in 1985, He even invested some of his own personal money into the company. His goal started out as wanting Pixar to be a high end graphic workstartion for the military and hospitals. The studio won its first Academy Award in 1989 for Toy Tin, this award helped the tiny company to stay afloat. After the award Pixar became a softwear rendering company for 3D imaging. Disney became a marketing partner with Pixar and helped the company to realease its first movie in 1995 called Toy Story. the movie was a huge hit and made Jobs millions of dollars because he owned 80% of the company. During this time Apple wasnt doing so well, the company begged Jobs to return back to the company and fix what they had broken. Steve worked the hardest he had ever worked in life, accoring to his biography. Eventually all of his exhusting hard work paided off with the product that came out in 1998 the imac. This was the first huge success the company had since machintosh. This became the first product in a long line that of products such as the ipod, iphone and ipad; these products would bring the comapny back. Jobs saved his company with his many inventions and hard work. in 2003 Jobs was diagnosed with pancriatic cancer. This cancer eventually took his life in April of 2011. However, Jobs was a fighter until that point. He continued to build Apple and make new inovative products for his company. He started projects that he did not get to see completed in his life time, however they are still products that support his view of technology and show what a creative and hard working man he was. Steve Jobs is considered a great inovator in technology even to this day. His name is know among others such as Bill Gates, Tim Berners-Lee, and Mark Zuckerberg 2013. he will always be remebered for his inventions, Apple and Pixar are his legacy. http://allaboutstevejobs.com/bio/shortbio.php http://www.forbes.com/profile/steve-jobs/